Falling Apart
'Falling Apart '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. District and it's 59th case of the game, also the fifth case to take place in V.A.S.A. District. Plot The team was waiting for journalist Willie Redfern to give them Morognium that he recieved from Anthony Blackpaw, but Tyler Highmore told them that Willie has been reported missing. The team started searching for him, only for secret agent Patrick Sawyer to tell them that Willie has been found brutally murdered in V.A.S.A. power supply room. The team went there and found Willie dead with tree-like 'roots' growing out of every orifice in his head. Philip Perry revealed that Willie died in awful pain after being unable to breath. However, Philip confirmed that Willie swallowed strange seeds, meaning that the killer probably put these seeds in his food. The team suspected 3 people for the murder, Patrick himself, gangster Tess Pozie and vlogger Polly Hathaway before returning to precinct, where Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that Urania wants to videochat with them. The team accepted the videocall and it showed a figure wearing Order of Specters robe, telling them to stop the investigation unless they want to get hurt. The team asked Urania about Morognium, only for her to grab a bottle with Morognium in it, indirectly revealing that she is connected to Willie's murder. Right then, she ended the videochat and the team went to investigate Madison Black's office, where they found enough evidence to suspect their helper Rozetta Pierre and HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi. They've also found out that Tess bought modified chia seeds from dark web for herself, thinking that those were drugs, and that Polly Hathaway and Willie had an argument because Polly thought that Willie is going to betray Venusville Justice Fighters by handing Morognium to Urania. Later, they returned to the station, where Urania videochated them again, but this time, she told them that one of their friends is being held captive. Urania then showed them that Tyler is sitting tied up in her hideout. Urania also told them that she's giving them one final chance to abandon the investigation. Chief Bhakta then told the team that she and player are going to go undercover as FBI officers, to make Urania believe that VJF really abandoned the investigation. They decided to search around the power supply room. After searching it, the team talked with Patrick, who revealed that he discovered Willie's body few hours before calling the police, but wanted to investigate his murder himself. They've also discovered that Rozetta and Willie were in touch during Blackpaw's murder and that Willie accidently destroyed Trishna's HAZMAT suit. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Patrick Sawyer for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Patrick simply revealed that Urania had better plans than Avery, making him choose OoS instead of his agency. He then proceeded to explain that Urania is planning to let OoS followers live in her brand new world unlike Avery, who just wants death and destruction. To get on Urania's good side, Patrick decided to kill Willie and to steal Morognium for her. He bought modified chia seeds and mixed them with Willie's ones and watched Willie slowly dying after tree-like roots slowly grew out of his mouth, ears and nose. Chief Bhakta then asked him to reveal Urania's identity, making Patrick accidently reveal that Urania is actually Rozetta Pierre. Shocked that Rozetta used their trust against them, the pair brought Patrick to the trial where he got sentenced to life in prison, before heading to grill Rozetta about betraying them. The team immediately told everyone about Rozetta's betrayal. Shocked that she toyed with them, the team decided to find her and to interrogate her about this. They searched around the radar field, only to find Rozetta's headphones with blood on them. The team sent the headphones to Doris Holiday, who revealed that blood belongs to Tyler. Amber thought that Rozetta injured Tyler durring their struggle. Right then, Kate ran up to them with Tyler's laptop, telling Amber that her brother Gabriel and Rozetta moved Tyler to a secret bunker underneath the V.A.S.A. building. Amber, Kate and player then searched for possible entrance in Madison's office, only to find a small door behind Madison's desk that lead to a secret bunker. In there, they saw Rozetta and Gabriel, with Gabriel holding a gun against Tyler's head. Rozetta laughed and told them to surrender. Kate asked her to explain everything, making Rozetta reveal that she was appointed as a new OoS leader around the time when Dr Hanis Mura was murdered, but was later demoted by Avery after dissagreeing with her plans. When Rozetta got arrested during the murder investigation of Gina Glinn, Rozetta told Blackpaw that she will return and hunt down both of them. Few months later, Rozetta earned police's trust and when Avery sneaked in prison and released Anthony, Rozetta tried and escaped prison too, wanting to earn VJF's trust and help them with catching Avery, before freezing everything. After Rozetta finished her story, Amber begged Gabriel to drop the gun and let Tyler go for her, making Gabriel mock his younger sister and refusing. Rozetta then pulled out a gun and tried to shoot down Kate, but missed and instead shot a gas tank, blowing up Gabriel and fatally injuring him. Amber then tried to shoot Rozetta, but she ran to the exit and escaped. Kate then ran after her while Amber and player untied Tyler and brought him to station. Few minutes later, Kate returned and told them that Rozetta is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Bruno Filipovich. told the team that Avery wants to videochat with them. They accepted the call and it showed Avery holding a strange device. Avery laughed and explained that lives of all V.A.S.A. members are in her hands now. Avery then pressed the button and they've heard a horribly really loud explosion. Avery then ended the video chat, leaving Bruno and player horrified. Soon, Daria Lynn ran up to them and explained that Avery sneaked in V.A.S.A. headquarters and activated the self-destruction of Planet X, blowing up the whole planet and killing every scientist that was on it. The team headed to Madison's office, where Madison told them that her plains failed now that V.A.S.A. members don't have anywhere to live on after the freezing, making Madison sigh and reveal that V.A.S.A. is stepping down from the chaos and that fate of Venusville is in either Avery or Rozetta's hands. Madison then ran away to try and somehow hide from upcoming chaos. After all these events, now that V.A.S.A. stepped down, Chief Bhakta told the team that police officers from other cities arrived in Venusville to help them find and arrest Avery and Rozetta. Right then, crying Tyler came up to them and told them that someone, either Rozetta or Avery, started the freezing. The team looked out of the window and noticed that sky is turning pitch black... Summary Victim: * Willie Redfern (found dead in the power supply room with tree-like 'roots' growing out of every orifice in his head) Murder Weapon: * Modified Chia Seeds Killer: * Patrick Sawyer Suspects PSawyerVC59.png|Patrick Sawyer TPozieVC59.png|Tess Pozie PHathawayVC59.png|Polly Hathaway RPierreVC59.png|Rozetta Pierre TJoshiVC59.png|Trishna Joshi Quasi-suspect(s) GHerreraVC59.png|Gabriel Herrera Killer's Profile * The killer eats king crab. * The killer has a cough. * The killer has read ''User 404. * The killer wears black. * The killer is under 35. Crime Scenes